Citizens Rights Riot on Coruscant
The Citizens' Rights Riot On Coruscant was a riot, rather a series of riots and protests, concerning the increasing amount of security and apparent lack of recognition for the Republic's citizenry, especially on Coruscant. One of the more infamous events within this series of events was a riot started by Mandalorian Jax, Coruscanti Li'Tong, and non-human Allnos Qet, which had to be responded to with force and may have resulted in several deaths. Another infamous incident was when an uprising within the Coruscant Underworld turned violent. The Coruscant Guard attempted to put down the insurrection. The rioters were backed by a heavy criminal element and had acquired numerous deadly weapons, resulting in casualties and the Coruscant Guard withdrawing from the area. When they were informed of this, the Special Operations Brigade deployed a squadron of Advanced Recon Commandos that consisted of twelve of the best ARC troopers in the Galactic Republic's Grand Army. The squadron was informed during briefing that they should remain on alert due to the rumoured presence of a Force sensitive assassin assisting the rioters. After the briefing, the twelve ARCs deployed and set up an ambush at an Underworld taxi depot. Streak took an overwatch position, whereas the rest of them took cover behind a number of crates. Civilians were spotted carrying heavy bags on their shoulders. Phoenix waited until they withdrew weapons from the bags, then gave the order to open fire. The first wave of rioters were downed by a mixture of long range blaster fire and medium range stun rounds. A Duro escaped the scene and then re-appeared, his lightsaber cutting down Bicks, Rook and Rodger. His attack was backed by the insurrectionists, who were quickly downed or repelled and forced to retreat. All of the blaster bolts sent towards the assassin were stopped mid-air, likely using Force Stasis, and then thrown away. While none of the ARCs were killed by said blaster bolts, they were collectively and promptly levitated into the air and then roughly slammed into the ground. One of the rioters returned with a sniper rifle and a high impact blaster bolt grazed Streak's visor, damaging his right eye in the process. The pain and force of impact momentarily rendered him unconscious. Phoenix and Slade made an attempt to fire on the assassin using a rocket launcher, but they were repeatedly slammed into the ground when he used the Force. The rocket launcher rolled towards Streak, who had just retained consciousness. The assassin levitated Regimental Commander Phoenix and Force choked him before slamming the clone back down onto the ground, snapping his neck. Streak pulled the trigger, blowing up the assassin. Only Slade, Streak, Max and Clik survived. Pictured, right: A rioter, name unknown, dressed in combat gear. Quite possibly a Separatist agent hoping to stir up tension in the heart of the Galactic Republic. Pictured, lower right: Seven of the twelve ARC troopers sent to deal with rioters, waiting for the rest of their squadron. Category:Citizens Rights Riot on Coruscant Category:Allnos Qet Category:Jax (Citizen) Category:Li'Tong Category:Coruscant Category:Clone Wars Category:SWRP Category:GGN